The Lyrical Admirer
by Lani-S
Summary: Angelina starts to recieve CD's and mesages from some one who loved her once and now wants her back. She just doesn't know who he is. I found some mistakes in Chapter Three so I just uploaded a new version.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student.  
  
  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
After a long and exhausting day Angelina Johnson sat at her kitchen table with her post from the last week. She had been at the office for long hours completing a report on the scheduling of the quidditch game for the next season, so she would just get into flat with just enough energy to get her room to collapse.  
  
She flipped quickly through the envelopes that appeared to be her bills. She stopped when she came to a letter with no return address. What is this? Angelina thought to herself as she opened the envelope and a CD fell out. Now having grown up in a family who tried to stay as close to muggle society as possible. So she knew right what to do with the shiny disc. Wait is there a note? The pretty brunette asked her cat Chester, who had just walked into the room. She recovered the slip of paper off the floor under the table.  
  
It read:  
  
My Treasured Angelina,  
  
You left my life way too soon. I hope that you can relate to this song. I know every time I hear it. My mind floats back to the moment you decided that you needed your space.  
  
Enjoy the CD  
  
Your Ever Loving Secret Admirer  
  
Angelina pressed play on the stereo and heard:  
  
There's a thousand words that I could say  
  
To make you come home (yeah yeah)  
  
Seems so long ago you walked away  
  
Left me alone  
  
And I remember what you said to me  
  
You were acting so strange (mmm)  
  
And maybe I was too blind to see  
  
That you needed a change  
  
Was it something I said  
  
To make you turn away? To make you walk out and leave me cold  
  
If I could just find a way  
  
To make it so that you were right here  
  
Right now..  
  
I've been sitting here  
  
Can't get you off my mind (get you off my mind)  
  
I try my best to be your man and be strong  
  
I Drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (touch your face)  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone...  
  
Baby you're gone  
  
Girl you're gone..baby girl  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're..  
  
Now I don't wanna make excuses baby  
  
Won't change the fact that you're gone (no no)  
  
But if there's something that III could do  
  
Won't you please let me know  
  
And time is passing so slowly now  
  
Guess that's my life without you  
  
And maybe I could change my everyday  
  
But baby I don't want to  
  
So I'll just hang around  
  
And find some things to do  
  
To take my mind off missing you  
  
And I know in my heart  
  
You can't say that you don't love me too  
  
Please say you do  
  
Yeeeeeaah.....  
  
I've been sitting here (sitting here)  
  
Can't get you off my mind (cant get off my mind)  
  
I try my best to be your man and be strong (my best to be your man and be strong)  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (wishing I could touch your face)  
  
But the truth remains (truth remains)  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone.  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone  
  
You're gone  
  
Baby girl  
  
Oh what'll I do  
  
If I cant be with you  
  
Tell me where will I turn to  
  
Baby, who will I be now that we are apart  
  
Am I still in your heart  
  
Baby why don't you see  
  
That I need you near here with me  
  
OOHHHHHHHH  
  
I've been sitting here (sitting here)  
  
Can't get you off my mind (cant get you off my mind)  
  
I try my best to be your man and be strong (my best to be your mannnnn)  
  
I drove myself insane  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (oh touch you baby)  
  
But the truth remains (truth remains)  
  
I've been sitting here (sitting here)  
  
Can't get you off my mind (cant get you off my mind)  
  
I try my best to be your man and be strong (my best to be your mannnnn)  
  
I drove myself insane (ooooohh)  
  
Wishing I could touch your face (oooooohh)  
  
But the truth remains (oh oh)  
  
Baby the truth is..  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone...  
  
You're gone..  
  
You're gone..  
  
Babygirl you're gone  
  
You're gone...  
  
But the truth remains  
  
You're....  
  
Not knowing what to do or what to say or who send it, Angelina just sat in silence. Who could I have done this? Who could have loved me that much that they are still in love with me after all this time?  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud bang on her door. "Hey AJ, are you even in there?" rang out the voice of her best friend Alicia Spinnet.  
  
"It's not locked." Angelina responded as Alicia opened the door for her and Katie Bell to enter the small flat.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" Katie asked, "We could here music and we knocked and knock and you didn't answer? AJ are you OK?"  
  
"No." the shorter of the three responded, "I got this note and CD in the post some time in the last week." She said as she handed Alicia.  
  
"Who is it? Or have you figured it out yet?" Alicia asked.  
  
"I havn't got a clue. But it could be anyone and judging on the length of time since the last time I went on a date, this guy has been stewing for a while."  
  
"This is kinda creepy. Where is the rest of the post? Were there any others?" asked Katie as she went into the kitchen to see the rest of the envelopes. "No just the one."  
  
"Well then let's go to practise. Before we are killed. You know how Wood got the last time we were late." Angelina said as she picked up the bag beside the door and reached into the closet to get her broomstick. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did.  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Angelina rushed through the door at 5:45 to hear the phone ringing off the hook. "Hello." Angelina said sounding out of breath. "Angelina, dear, this is Mrs. Williams, from next door. I have two envelopes here that were delivered to me instead of you. I have been trying to reach you for a week now." A sweet voice came out form the other end of the line.  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Williams. I'll be by in a few minutes to get them. I'm very sorry or the trouble you went through. Bye." Angelina said. "Well Chester, what did the post man bring me today." Angelina asked her tabby cat as she fed him his dinner.  
  
Five Minutes Later......  
  
"Thanks Mrs. Williams. Let me know if you need anything." Angelina remarked as the elderly lady closed the door behind her. Angelina looked at the envelopes, her neighbor had given her, the envelopes looked like the one she opened the evening before. She started to rip open the first envelope but stopped. "Alicia and Katie will be here in a little while, Chess. I want them to be here when I open them." She said to the cat who really was not interested in what she was telling him but the lace on her shoe that was untied.  
  
Two and a half hours later......  
  
"Where are they?" Angelina muttered to herself as she walked aimlessly around her flat. In the two hours that she waited for her friends, Angelina washed all the dished that had accumulated over the week, Wrote a letter to her Grandmother, and even got dressed up to go out that evening. Finally she heard a knock at her door.  
  
"I'm coming," she yelled to the girls or so she thought," Guess what I got another....."  
  
She exclaimed as Fred Weasley looked back at her. "Another what AJ?" he asked with a grin on his face. "Oh nothing, what are you doing here? Al and Katie were coming I thought." She said with a surprised expression on her face. "Well Wood, George and I met them on their way here. So we all agreed to go to the same pub tonight. When Al remembered that they were supposed to get you. But I agreed to walk the block and a half to get you." Fred said as Chester came to see who owned the new voice that was coming from the living room. "Hey Chessie." Fred regarded the cat as he walked to Fred's feet to be patted. "He really likes you. That's strange. He usually nasty to strangers." Angelina said with surprise. "Well if I remember correctly he and I had an agreement when I got him that he would be nice to me." Fred gave his response as Angelina as she put on her coat. "That's right, you got him for me didn't you." She said as she slipped the envelopes into her pocket discreetly. "We  
better go or they will think we are lost." Angelina told him as she grabbed her keys and they left the flat.  
  
At McGinty's Pub......  
  
"AJ, we were getting worried. Was he lost again." George asked, with his speech a wee bit slurred, Angelina as she and Fred approached the table where their friends were sitting. "Hitting the bottle a little early George." Angelina said as she and Fred pulled up chairs. "What can I get you?" asked a waiter with an Irish Accent. "I'll have an Ale." Fred responded. "A screwdriver, please." Angelina said as the waiter nodded to Katie who was desperately trying to get his attention. "What can I get you miss?" he asked Katie. "Your phone number." She responded as if she was ordering a drink. "Um... I'll be right back with the drinks." He said quickly while he retreated. "Katie! That's the third waiter tonight." Alicia exclaimed, "What were you thinking? Or are you thinking?" "Well Beth, the girl I work, with and I have a bet to see who can go through the most waiters in one night. If I win, I get next Friday off." The group laughed as the waiter came back and served Fred and  
Angelina their drinks and then ran away quickly.  
  
"Since Kate's obviously drunk. Will you come to the bathroom in 3 minutes? I got two more packages." Angelina whispered to Alicia, as the boys and Katie discussed their upcoming quidditch game. "Yeah." Alicia responded as Angelina excused herself.  
  
Five minutes later......  
  
"Well where is it?" Alicia asked sounding very impatient. "Here in my pocket. I slipped them in when Fred was patting Chester. There is two." Angelina said as she remove the envelopes from her pocket and opened the first one. "What does it say?" Alicia asked impatiently as Angelina slowly read the note. "It's really sweet. It says:  
  
Dear my Angel,  
  
I drop this note with a song that always reminds me of the love that I still have for you. I wish I had the courage to tell you to your face, but I am afraid my love will go unrequited. So like the song says "I'm chasing after you." I am a coward. I hope that someday I have the bravery to tell you.  
  
Love Always  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Oh that's sappy." Alicia retorted. "Oh well I'll open the other later, we really should get Katie home. She more than drunk, she is trashed." Angelina said as they left the ladies room.  
  
"Where's everyone?" Alicia asked George when she and Angelina approached the table. "Wood and Fred took Katie outside. She looked like she was going to be sick. I said I would wait here for you to come back." He responded as he stood up and handed the girls their coats. "Are they wait for us?" Alicia asked looking around or the waiters Katie harassed to apologize for her friend's behavior.  
  
After apologizing to the staff for Katie weird behavior, and found Wood and Fred with Katie, in a park a block away. "You OK Kate." Angelina asked as Katie proceeded to barf all over the ground in front of her. "I'll never touch another drink for as long as I live." Katie said when she straightened herself up a bit.  
  
"Well we should be going. Practise tomorrow at 6:30." Wood said to get a surprised look from every one but Katie, who had a pained look on her face. "Just kidding. I'm sorry, I wanted to see the look on Katie's face. How are you guys getting home?" Wood said as the group gave a collective sigh of relief. "I live a block from here and by the looks of it Katie is staying at my house. So if one of you fine young men will help me get her home and the others can make sure Al gets home safely." Angelina said as she took control and delegated out what had to be done. "OK George you and I will take Al home, Fred you take AJ and the drunk to AJ' s flat. We will meet you in an hour here to go back to Hogsmeade." Wood said as Fred and George picked Katie up off of a park bench. "See you in an hour." Fred said as he and Angelina led Katie to the flat.  
  
Angelina' s Flat twenty minutes later...  
  
"Wow that walk didn't seem that long on the way there!" Fred said as he and Angelina dragged Katie through the door into Angelina' s living room. "I know it only took a few minutes earlier. But now we had to drag the tonight' s town drunk to navigate in and out of the way of people. Well thank you I should be fine from here on in. She'll climb on to the couch and pass out. In the morning I'll give her a cup of coffee and shove her out the door. Just in time to meet Jay for some roller blading." Angelina said as Fred helps Katie on to the couch and she got a blanket and a pillow from the closet. " Whose Jay?" Fred asked making conversation. "Jay is my sister's husband. She hates anything sportsy and he loves it so go with him once a month and go blading or running or something along those lines. It's usually a great day." She explained as Katie muttered something about winning and drifted off to sleep. "Well I'll be going talk to you tomorrow. Night AJ." Fred said as Angelina  
shut the door and locked it behind him.  
  
Angelina went to her coat pocket and removed the opened and the unopened envelopes, she placed the CD from the first note in the CD player and pressed play and heard:  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I question where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I question where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
"That is so beautiful to think some one thinks that way about me. Right, Chessie?" Angelina asked the cat who wonder sleepily into the room. Well let's open the other one. Angelina reached for the unopened envelope and tore it open. A note and a new CD fell out. Angelina picked up the note and read:  
  
My Beautiful Angelina,  
  
This song reflects what made me fall in love with you. These things and many more showed me what you mean to me. I Love You, Angelina Marie. Until I have the courage to say that to your face.  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
After trying to recall how many of her boyfriend found out her middle name, Angelina reached over to her stereo and replaced the CD in the machine with the one in her hand and pressed play. She heard an unfamiliar tune:  
  
ONCE I THOUGHT THAT LOVE WAS SOMETHING I COULD NEVER DO  
  
NEVER KNEW THAT I COULD FEEL THIS MUCH  
  
BUT THIS YEARNING IN THE DEEP PART OF MY HEART FOR YOU  
  
IS MORE THAN A REACTION TO YOUR TOUCH  
  
IT'S A PERFECT PASSION  
  
AND I CAN'T GET ENOUGH  
  
THE WAY YOU LOOK  
  
THE WAY YOU LAUGH  
  
THE WAY YOU LOVE WITH ALL YOU HAVE  
  
THERE AIN'T NOTHIN `BOUT YOU THAT DON'T DO SOMETHING FOR ME  
  
THE WAY YOU KISS  
  
THE WAY YOU CRY  
  
THE WAY YOU MOVE WHEN YOU WALK BY  
  
THERE AIN'T NOTHING `BOUT YOU THAT DON'T DO SOMETHING FOR ME  
  
IN MY LIFE I'VE BEEN HAMMERED BY SOME HEAVY BLOWS  
  
THAT NEVER KNOCKED ME OFF MY FEET  
  
ALL YOU GOTTA DO IS SMILE AT ME AND DOWN I GO  
  
AND BABY, IT'S NO MYSTERY  
  
WHY I SURRENDER  
  
GIRL, YOU GOT EVERYTHING  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
I LOVE YOUR ATTITUDE  
  
YOUR ROSE TATTOO  
  
YOUR EVERY THOUGHT  
  
YOUR SMILE  
  
YOUR LIPS  
  
AND GIRL THE LIST GOES ON AND ON AND ON  
  
REPEAT CHORUS  
  
THE WAY YOU LOOK  
  
THE WAY YOU LAUGH  
  
THE WAY YOU LOVE WITH ALL YOU HAVE  
  
YOUR DANCE  
  
YOUR DRIVE  
  
YOU MAKE ME FEEL ALIVE  
  
THE WAY YOU TALK  
  
THE WAY YOU TEASE  
  
BY NOW I THINK YOU SEE  
  
THERE AIN'T NOTHIN `BOUT YOU  
  
THAT DON'T DO SOMETHING FOR ME  
  
Angelina then sat and wondered who knew about the tattoo. Only a handful of people knew about the tattoo she had on her left hip. But a smaller handful of ex-boyfriends knew about it. Well, she decided, Al, Katie and I will have to sit down and figure out which former boyfriend it was sending me the flattering notes but for now to bed for me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did.  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Well Kathryn, are you going to get up today? Or do you want me to wake you tomorrow?" asked Angelina. "What?" Katie inquired as she rolled over to face Angelina. "Katie it's five o'clock in the afternoon. And Al is on her way over, we are going to sit down with a bottle of wine and try to figure out who is sending those notes." Angelina explained as the doorbell rang and Alicia' s voice rang out. "AJ open the door or the bottle of wine and me will find a corner in Hogsmeade." Alicia said as Angelina jumped up to answer the door.  
  
Once Alicia was in the flat, Katie's bed was away and the wine was poured, the three girls sat down to solve Angelina' s predicament. "AJ explain to me one more time slowly why you want to find out who is sending these ... packages." Alicia asked as Katie downed a glass of wine. "Well I guess it is because I would like to know who cares this much. I guess deep down there is one bloke I'll always love. I kind of wish it were him." Angelina said trying to explain her feelings. "Well let's make a list of possible candidates. Let's get to work." Katie said trying to get Angelina back on track. The three set to work on the list and the bottle of wine.  
  
Twenty Minutes Later .  
  
"Well I think that's it." Said Angelina looking at the list. "Here we'll do this it will make elimination easier."  
  
  
  
  
  
|Name |Computer |Music Knowledge |Tattoo | |James |No (Hated them) |No (classical |No | | | |only) | | |Fred |Wizard |No |Yes | |Paul |Yes |Yes |No | |Alex |Yes |No |Yes | |Trevor |Yes |Maybe |Maybe |  
  
"Ok that's all that would be worth examining. I didn't list any one I dated for less than a week." Angelina said. "Well we can eliminate Paul he doesn't know about your tattoo and he lives in New York now." Katie said. "Ok so scratch of Pau - wait a minute Kate how do you know where Paul is?" Angelina asked. Katie's eyes dropped into her wine glass, "I met him a month or so ago at the international affairs office he was picking up his visa, he told me he was going to New York." She answered. "Oh ok." Alicia said as Katie regained her confidence. "So Paul an James are not options. What about the others, AJ?" Alicia finished. "Well Alex just kind of faded into the sunset, he called me one day and said goodbye and that was it. Well Trevor and I just stopped talking, we both stopped calling his job got in the way, and we were in the middle of Quidditch division finals. And Fred . well you know that story." Angelina told the other two and poured herself an other glass of wine."  
  
Two Days Later.  
  
"Chessie, dinner time. Chester come on the girls will be here in a minute and I have to go to practice. Wood can be very mean when I'm the reason we are late. Chess come on, come here. There you are you nut come on." Angelina said as she picked up the cat that came from in the sitting room. "Well mister let's go get you fed and me ready for practice. What is the Chester?" she asked as she picked up the envelope. She slowly opened the envelope removed the note and the CD. She placed the CD in the tray of her stereo and pressed play and heard:  
  
Shooby dooby dooby doo woi Shooby doo Oh Shooby doo dooby doo boi oi Yeah, ah  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Life is one big party when you're still young But who's gonna have your back when it's all done It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving her much attention She was there through my incarceration I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
You're a queen and so you should be treated Though you never get the lovin' that you needed Could have left, but I called and you heeded Takin' a beatin', mission completed Mama said that I and I dissed the program Not the type to mess around with her emotion But the feeling that I have for you is so strong Been together so long and this could never be wrong  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Uh, uh Girl, in spite of my behavior, said I'm your savior (You must be sent from up above) And you appear to me so tender, say girl I surrender (Thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Girl, in spite of my behavior, well, you are my savior (You must be sent from up above) And you appear to me so tender, well, girl I surrender (Said thanks for giving me your love)  
  
Now life is one big party when you're still young And who's gonna have your back when it's all done It's all good when you're little, you have pure fun Can't be a fool, son, what about the long run Looking back Shorty always mention Said me not giving her much attention She was there through my incarceration I wanna show the nation my appreciation  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby Shorty, you're my angel, you're my darling angel Girl, you're my friend when I'm in need, lady  
  
  
  
Angelina wiped the tears from her eyes and read the note:  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
I Love You. Always have always will. Love, Your Secret Admirer  
  
Angelina sat in silence until someone knocked on her door. She snapped out of her trance and stood up to answer the door. On the other side of the door she found Fred Weasley looking back at her.  
  
"Where is Katie? She was going to come here and we were going to go to the game." Angelina said very quickly.  
  
"AJ are you ok, you look a little shaken up." Fred asked her sounding concerned.  
  
"Yeah I'm ok. I was watching a scary movie on TV." She answered quickly trying to cover the truth.  
  
"To give you an answer to your question. I met Katie at her office today and she mentioned that she was supposed to meet you, but she was bogged down with a report that she had to send to my brother in Romania before she left. So I told her I would met you. Any way there is something I need to ask you." Fred told her.  
  
"What is your question? No I will not play George's position tonight we both remember how that ended the last time." Angelina said playfully, she was beginning to realize that Fred brought out her fun side.  
  
"Weeeellll you can say no if you want to. But I would appreciate a yes. Are you busy on Thursday evening, my family has been invited to a huge ministry party and I was just informed that I need a date." He said.  
  
"Is that the party for the new minister of Magical Transport." She asked trying to remember who she was told the party was supposed to be for.  
  
"Yeah that's it I think. Percy' s getting an award, or something. So will you be able to go with me." He asked shyly, very unFred like. He was not this shy the first time he asked me out.  
  
"Well I'll go but only, if you'll be my date I'm supposed to be going to." She said giving a smile.  
  
"Absolutely, my lady. Well if we leave now we might make the game but we will miss Oliver' s amazing pep talk, think Harry and Al can fill us in." he said with a laugh as they left her flat. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
"Katie, HELP!! I just dropped my necklace behind my dresser. Help me move it." Angelina yelled to her friend who was in the next room getting ready for the gala to happen that evening. "AJ, Angelina. Slow down, will you. Just use a spell to get the necklace. We don't need to physically move that monster." Katie said as she stood in the doorway of her friend's bedroom as Angelina was moving around like a scared mouse. "You are right. Accio necklace." Angelina said to retrieve her necklace.  
  
"AJ are you OK. You are acting like a teenager going out on a date with the hottest bloke in school." Katie asked. "I have to introduce Bagman to the new manager of the Chuddley Cannons and this guy does not like Bagman. And I happen to have an ex boyfriend as my date this evening." Angelina replied as she struggled to get her necklace clasped. "That's why you are so uptight Fred's on his way. Hey what's that…?" Katie asked Angelina pointing to a white envelope just like the previous ones that Angelina received. "I haven't opened it yet. I figured that maybe tonight was a step in the right direction for Fred and me. I knew that if I opened it someone else is going to creep in there and maybe ruin what we may or may not have." Angelina said looking kind of low. "Well let's open it anyway the song might be good." Katie said trying to get her friend to laugh. "Ok but only the CD. I'm not reading the note." Angelina replied as Katie opened the envelope.  
  
After the CD was in the stereo, Katie pressed play on the machine.  
  
So lately, been wondering,  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you'll need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
1 And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on your own  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Through the darkest of your days  
  
If a great wave shall fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well then I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart, in your mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high, or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
  
  
"AJ, if you don't want this guy, I'll take him." Katie said as the song ended. "He is really sweet. I wish I knew who he was." Angelina replied. "Can I read the note?" Katie asked and Angelina agreed.  
  
Dear Miss Johnson  
  
You are being officially notified of the possession of my heart. I would follow you to the end of the earth and back. I hope one day, I'll get back to you. I know I am going to love you forever, you are my soul mate.  
  
Love you,  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Angelina looked up from he note with tears in her eyes. "I thought you weren't going to read it." Katie said trying to stifle her giggles. "I lied. And in response to your 'I'll take him' comment, no you can't have him he's mine, who ever he is." Angelina said as her doorbell rang.  
  
"Oh my goodness." Angelina said as she spun around and heard a rip. "Katie tell me I did not just rip my robe." Angelina said with her eyes closed and her voice sounding near tears. "Ok let's stay calm, Fred is at the door and probably wondering why you have not answered. Why don't I let him in and you wait right here and stay CALM, AJ. ……. AJ? I'll be right back."  
  
"Hey Fred." Katie said as she opened the door revealing the redhead. "Hey Kate. Is she here or in Bolivia?" Fred joked as Katie stepped aside to let him in. "Oh no. She's here but not in a good mood." Katie said with a laugh, Fred nodded knowingly,  
  
Angelina' s temper is famous. "She'll be out in a minute and then we can go." Katie said leaving Fred with Chester, who was asleep on the couch.  
  
"AJ, let's get a good look at this rip. Ohhhh, AJ nothing I can't fix. Repairo" Katie said waving her wand over the tear in the pale blue fabric. "OK you ready… let's go." Katie said as she and Angelina left the room, Angelina wiping her tears in the process. 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did.  
  
  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports  
  
A/N: Hey Thanks to all of the people who reviewed this story. I am flattered; this is my first fic. I was going to let the names of the songs go to the end but it is causing some confusion.  
  
Chapter 1 = "Gone" by *NSYNC  
  
Chapter 2 = "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse  
  
"Ain't Nothing About You" by Brooks and Dunn  
  
Chapter 3 = "Angel" by Shaggy  
  
Chapter 4 = "Where Ever You Will Go" by The Calling  
  
Chapter 5 = "A Thousand Miles" by Vanessa Carlton  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
"Wow. You two look great." Fred said as the two ladies emerged from  
  
Angelina' s bedroom.  
  
"Thank you. Are we ready to go?" Katie said as she noticed a look of fear on Angelina' s face.  
  
" Yeah, let's go before we miss Percy' s presentation. If I'm not there for that, I may as well curl up under a rock and never show my face again. Mum will kill me." Fred said as Katie laughed and Angelina continued to stare blindly into space.  
  
"AJ are you OK?" Fred asked as Angelina rejoined reality.  
  
"Yeah it just feels like I'm forgetting something. I don't know… Argh it's frustrating. The award,…. that's it. I am presenting the Highest Scoring Chaser Award. Bagman asked me to present because I was a chaser before my accident." Angelina said as she headed toward the kitchen.  
  
She returned a moment later with a large plaque that bore the names of all of the Highest Scoring Chasers in Quidditch' s history. "If I forgot this I would be the one under the rock. Ok Let's go." Angelina said as the three apparated into the hall way outside the party.  
  
  
  
One Hour Later…  
  
"Arthur, Molly." Ludo Bagman said to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as he approached them.  
  
"Have you met my new my Coordinating assistant?" Bagman asked as Angelina approached them.  
  
"Oh yes. Hullo Angelina dear. How have you been?" Mrs. Weasley asked.  
  
"I have been great. New Job. Great Friends. And I am responsible for Quidditch on the national level. Things are amazing." Angelina told the couple.  
  
"Well it's almost time for the presentations. We'd better go." Bagman said to Angelina.  
  
"We'll see you later, dear. Oh by the way have you seen Fred? He promised to stay here for the whole evening." Asked Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago, he was with George, Katie, Ron, Charlie and Ginny. Percy and Bill are talking to Professor Dumbledore in the corner." Angelina told Mr. Weasley. "So far he is keeping his promise." She finished as Bagman led her away.  
  
"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to this reception for Mr. Patil, who has just been appointed Minister in charge of Magical Transport. Now most departments have presentations to make so let's start with International Cooperation. Joseph, if you would like to start." Said Cornelius Fudge the Minster of Magic.  
  
"Thank you. Cornelius, well I took this position after the tragic death of Barty Crouch, seven years ago. Now in that time I have always been able to count on one man and in seven years has not missed a day of work. Will you please, give a round of applause to Percival Weasley? Percy please come up here." Said Joe as he picked up a medal and Percy found his way through the crowd.  
  
"Thank You Mr. Green for this it is an honor." Said Percy as Joe handed him the Medal.  
  
"Well that's all for my department, I believe that Magical Sport was drawn next, Ludo… ooh I'm sorry Angelina." Joe apologized as Angelina walked on the stage with the large trophy.  
  
"Thank you Joe. My name is Angelina Johnson and Mr. Bagman asked me to present the award to the highest scoring Quidditch Chaser for this season. Now usually the awards are presented after the season ends but this year's recipient just could not be stopped. Ladies and Gentlemen please give a round of applause to Aaron Mullet of Ireland. Aaron please come forward and take this thing as it is very heavy." Angelina said as the crowd laughed, as the Quidditch player came to collect the plaque.  
  
"Well if you wish to know the award winners a banquet will be held here in England for the first time in 150 years. Thank You, Mr. Fudge. I don't remember who drew next. I'm sorry." Angelina said as she stepped off the platform.  
  
  
  
Two Hours Later…  
  
"Mr. Bagman, I'm leaving. I'll see you in the morning." Angelina said to her boss.  
  
"No you won't." He answered.  
  
"Excuse me sir?" she asked.  
  
"No you and Harry are taking tomorrow off. I know that both of you were spending all-nighters in the office for two weeks. So each of you are not reporting to work tomorrow. Understood." He said.  
  
"If not I'll remind both of them. You are coming to the Burrow, Mum's got a ton of food to celebrate Percy' s Award. Everyone is coming, all of my family, Wood, Katie, Hermione and Harry." Said Fred as Bagman nodded his farewell.  
  
"All right now that I don't have to work. Let's go every one else is gone.  
  
  
  
Many Hours Later……  
  
The party at the Burrow lasted well into the morning. When Angelina and Fred arrived at her flat the Muggle Post had already been delivered. "Well thank you for being my escort for the evening. Are you going home or to the Burrow." She asked as she hung up her cloak in the closet.  
  
"No I'm headed home. George is meting me there. Some of us have to work this morning." Fred answered with a laugh. "But I am expected at the Burrow for the first family dinner in four hours."  
  
"Tell your mother thank you again. And tell Bill and Charlie good bye for me. Or are they saying around for a few days?" Angelina asked as she picked up the mail.  
  
"Bill has to back to work on Monday and Charlie's here for a week. Anything interesting?" Fred inquired when Angelina got a funny look on her face.  
  
"No. I just got a letter from an aunt I haven't heard from in awhile." She answered trying to conceal the truth; she had got another anonymous letter.  
  
"Well I better let you get some sleep. Are you going to go out tonight." He asked as he moved toward the door.  
  
"Yeah, if I ever get to sleep. I don't know what Al is planning. Maybe we all go to that new pub in Hogsmeade." Angelina said trying desperately to stay awake.  
  
"Sounds good. Hey Chester, how's it going mate?" Fred asked as the cat walked into the room and rubbed up against Angelina' s leg.  
  
"Well that's his signal that I forgot to feed him before I left and he is staving. Also when he is done, he will ignore me until tomorrow. Anyway I should go feed him and then crash. If not, no one will see me for days." She said as Fred opened the door and stepped out on to the stoop.  
  
"Bye AJ. See you later." Said Fred as he turned to leave.  
  
" Bye!" Angelina called as she closed and locked the door. "And what do we have here, Chessie." She asked the cat as she picked up her envelope.  
  
She opened the package. She pulled out the note. And Read:  
  
Angelina,  
  
This song tells of the depths that I would go to just to have you beside me at night again. I Love You.  
  
With Love Your Secret Admirer.  
  
P.S. Meet me at Adam's Rib in Piccadilly Square. Monday at 7 PM. The reservation is in your name.  
  
  
  
"Oh my god." Angelina muttered as she removed the CD and placed it in the tray and pressed close. "What am I going to do? I have to ask Katie but I'll do that later." And then pressed play.  
  
1.1 Making my way down town  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
2 Just making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever think of me  
  
Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in Your precious memory  
  
Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by, oh  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you... tonight  
  
And I, I don't wanna let you know  
  
I, I drown in your memory  
  
I, I don't wanna let this go  
  
I, I've fallen...  
  
Making my way down town  
  
Waking fast  
  
Faces pass  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Making my way  
  
Making a way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you  
  
And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time, would pass us by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could fall into the sky  
  
Do you think time would pass me by  
  
Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles  
  
If I could just see you...  
  
If I could just hold you...  
  
Tonight  
  
  
  
"Well this will have to wait until after I get some sleep." Angelina said as she feed Chester and then headed to bed. 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did.  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
A/N- I am in no way affiliated with Adam's Rib. I was in London several months ago, and it was the only name of the restaurant I could remember. And that was because of the episode of M*A*S*H, when Hawkeye, Trapper and Henry ordered ribs from a restaurant named Adam's Rib in Chicago. Or Notre- Dame du Paris, I saw that show when I was in London. If any one lives in or is visiting London, I recommend it highly.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"Bill, do you remember when Mom and Dad brought Ginny home from the hospital, and we supposed to be watching the younger kids? You were trying to change Ron' s diaper and George had my wand chasing Percy?" asked Charlie very loudly.  
  
"Yeah, and when Mom walked through the door, the house just stopped. Then we just sat around and look at the little girl with my trademark red hair." Bill answered with a laugh.  
  
Angelina just sat there and watched as the Weasleys reminisced and made fun of each other. "Where was I during this occasion, I don't remember?" asked Fred as his brothers laughed.  
  
"Right after they came through the door, you came tumbling out of the closet in the front hall. You were supposed to jump out and scare Percy. Even then you two were pranksters." Answered Charlie as the rest laughed at his notion about Fred and George.  
  
"Out of all of our pranks I have to say the best one would have to be Harry's cousin and the Ton Tongue Toffees. That was amusing." Said George as the bartender came back with another round for the crowd.  
  
"Katie, come with me for a minute, please." Angelina whispered to her friend as she stood up and headed toward the washroom.  
  
"What's up?" asked Katie as Angelina closed the door behind them.  
  
"He wants to meet me, Monday at 7 at Adam's Rib. I really don't know what to do. I'm scared that if I go and Fred finds out we are not going to have a chance to get back together." Angelina said with tears welling up in her eyes.  
  
"Have you talked to Fred about going out again?" asked Katie.  
  
"No, we actually discussed anything last night or this morning. We danced, talked, laughed, ate and drank. That's it" Angelina answered.  
  
"Well AJ, I say you go on Monday to your favorite restaurant meet this guy and if you still want Fred when the evening is all over, you get your ass to Fred apartment and tell him how you feel. So you don't drive me crazy. Now let's go see who is talking the loudest now, Charlie or Ron? OK?" Katie told Angelina as she headed toward the door.  
  
"What took you so long?" Alicia slurred as the two girls sat down and picked up their drinks. "You miss some great stories. Charlie told a story of the first time he babysat his younger siblings himself. It ended with two broken noses and Ginny' s hair signif- .. Signif... much shorter than when her parents left." She finished after having a hard time trying to remember the end of the word and then finally giving up.  
  
"Well Ladies and Gentlemen, some one has finally beaten Kate' s public drunkenness record. How you doin' Al" Oliver announced to the group. "Hey Eriy!" he called to Erin Brady, who had just entered the pub with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan, her cousin.  
  
"Are you going to join us or sulk in a corner?" Ron called out to them.  
  
"Join you of course! Marty, three beers please." Dean yelled to the bartender who nodded his response.  
  
Erin pulled up a chair next to Ginny and Hermione, who were sitting across from Katie. "Hey guys, look what I did?" Erin said as she removed her jacket to reveal a tattoo of the Gryffindor House crest located on her shoulder.  
  
"That's awesome!" Angelina responded as the others look at the artwork and nodded their agreement. "I went to a muggle, so I couldn't get the lion but I got a red and gold colored rose. Two days after I got mine the tattoo parlor opened on Diagon Alley. Is that where you got your' s done."  
  
"Yup. Didn't even hurt. He put some kind of charm on the area so I wouldn't feel pain." Erin said as Marty handed her a glass.  
  
"Al put that charm on me. But it wore off before he finished. I looked like an idiot, no pain for the first half an hour and cried like baby for the next." Angelina told the girls.  
  
"That sucks. I don't have the courage to get a tattoo. Mum would kill me." Ginny said as she finished her drink.  
  
"Kill you, your mum almost killed me when she saw mine." Angelina told Ginny as she snuck a glance at Fred who was seated at the other end of the table.  
  
"What is new with everyone?" Katie asked.  
  
"Not a whole lot just working, by the way anyone looking for a transfer, we have an opening in the Minister of Magic's office. No one ok. I understand I wouldn't want it either." Hermione asked.  
  
"Well does any one like their job?" Ginny asked who worked for her uncle in the Department of Magical Misuse.  
  
"I do." Angelina said  
  
"Of course you do." Erin responded in her thick Irish accent. "You deal with cute Quidditch player and travel all over. Me I just have to get up and play the fiddle until my fingers bleed."  
  
"Oh my heart breaks for you. I get to deal with Percy day in and day out." Alicia said as her head hit the table.  
  
"OK some one turn her head so she doesn't choke." George called out form the other end of the table. "Ha it's been five minutes. Pay up guys, I win."  
  
"You took bets on how long it would take her to pass out." 'Katie said angrily.  
  
"It was Harry's idea." Fred yelped defensively.  
  
"It was not." Harry Potter said as Alicia stirred.  
  
"It's ok, Harry. We know who the real culprits really are." Angelina told the young seeker.  
  
"Well everyone I should be going. I have to be at customs at 6 AM tomorrow to go back to Egypt. Oh well back home I go." Bill said as he stood up.  
  
"Come on Billy stay a little longer, I never get to see you anymore. Please." Ginny begged tugging on her brother's shirt.  
  
"Gin, don't do that ok. I have to go, I promised Mum and Dad that I wouldn't be late so I would see them before I leave. If you want to spend time with me, you can come and help me pack." Bill told his only sister.  
  
"And leave this party. I love you. Come back really soon." She responded and then stood up and kissed her brother on the check.  
  
"Bye guys. We should do this again some time, but at my place." Bill said as he disapparated.  
  
"Well brother dear, tomorrow is Hogsmeade Day for Hogwarts. We have to open shop early." George said as he stood up and headed for the men's washroom.  
  
"Awe do we real have to go." Fred bellowed after his twin brother.  
  
"Yes now get ready to leave, Ollie are you coming with us or staying longer." George said as he held the door open.  
  
"Yeah I may as well. Even though I am quite capable of walking up the street and around the corner." Oliver answered as he rose out of his chair. "How is Al getting home or to another location to crash?"  
  
"My flat as usual." Angelina spoke up.  
  
"We should be fine. None of us are in any shape to disapparate, especially Al. Marty, do you have any floo powder?" Katie asked as she looked at the bartender.  
  
"Yeah Kate here somewhere. Here you go." Marty answered as he hand her the pouch.  
  
"Thanks. I'll leave it on the table next to the fireplace. Some one help me get her up." Katie said standing up and grabbing one of Alicia' s arms and Angelina grabbed the other and lifted their friend together.  
  
"My Place." Angelina called out as she and Katie dragged Alicia through the flames.  
  
"Whoa! She's heavy." Katie groaned as he and Angelina dragged Alicia to the sofa.  
  
"No she is not heavy we are just drunk." Angelina said as she collapsed into a chair. "Are you going to stay here or go home?"  
  
"Do you mind if I just stay here, the block to my cousin' s seems really far." Katie asked and Angelina nodded.  
  
"Yeah sure you can stay on the mattress underneath my bed." Angelina responded as Katie as the two girls headed to bed.  
  
The Next Morning..  
  
"AJ, where is your coffee. I know you have it." Katie called out as Angelina stepped out of the shower.  
  
"In the cupboard above the coffee maker. Find it?" Angelina called as she got dressed.  
  
"Yeah." Katie called back.  
  
"Will you two stop yelling? Please It's bad enough that there are two of you but to have loud noises makes this apartment difficult to stand in, when it hard right now to stand any way." Alicia called as she tried to make the journey into Angelina' s small kitchen without falling.  
  
"Here Al." Katie said as Alicia and Angelina entered the kitchen.  
  
"Well what is the plan today? Quidditch or maybe go see a show? Ooh let's go see Notre- Dame du Paris. I heard it is amazing." Angelina said enthusiastically like some one who had been up for hours and not drank her weight in alcohol.  
  
"How do you do it?" Alicia asked.  
  
"Do what?" Angelina asked  
  
"Jump out of bed on a Saturday morning after being out the night before and have a sunny disposition." Alicia told her sounding quite disgruntle.  
  
"What, can I help it if I'm a morning person? No I thought not." Angelina said as Alicia' s head landed on the table as she fell asleep.  
  
"Well Al's definitely not a morning person." Katie said with a laugh as Angelina' s telephone rang.  
  
"Hello, oh yes I'll be right over. I'm sorry." Katie heard her friend tell the person on the other end of the line.  
  
"Kate I'll be right back some of my mail was mix up with my neighbors again." Angelina said as she left the apartment.  
  
Five Minutes Later.  
  
"AJ is that you?" Katie called as she heard the door open and then close again.  
  
"Yeah! Katie, there's another CD. The note is really sweet too." Angelina called as her friend entered the living room.  
  
My Dearest Love,  
  
I am count the minutes until I see your lovely face and I can admit after all of these years how much I Love You  
  
Until Monday  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
"Play the CD. Come on AJ. Snap out of it." Katie called out snapping her best friend out of the trance she was currently occupying.  
  
"Ok sorry." Angelina said as she came back to the real world. She place the CD in the tray of her stereo and pressed play.  
  
I pretended I'm glad you went away These four walls closing more everyday And I'm dying inside And nobody knows it but me  
  
Like a clown, I put on a show The pain is real even if nobody knows And I'm crying inside And nobody knows it but me  
  
Why didn't I say The things I needed to say How could I let my angel get away Now my world is tumbling down I can say it so clearly But you're nowhere around  
  
The nights are lonely The days are so sad And I just keep thinking about The love that we had And I'm missing you And nobody knows it but me  
  
How blue can you get? You could ask my heart But like a jigsaw puzzle It's been torn all apart A million words couldn't say Just how I feel A million years from now you know I'll be loving you The nights are lonely The days are so sad And I just keep thinking about The love that we had And I'm missing you And nobody knows it but me  
  
The nights are lonely The days are so sad And I just keep thinking about The love that we had And I'm missing you And nobody knows it but me  
  
"Angelina, I have said this once and I will say it again. If you don't want him at the end of the night on Monday, I'll take him." Katie said with a smile.  
  
"Well that is IF I don't want him, this guy sounds incredible sweet. Suddenly Angelina stopped dreading Monday and was now looking forward to the event that will change her life as she knows it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did.  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
A/N: The Song in the last chapter was Nobody Knows by Kevin Sharpe/ The Tony Rich Project  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Katie, Al where are you guys? Help. I'm Stuck" Angelina called as her friends rushed to her aide pulling the dress over her head and zipping it up.  
  
"How did you manage that?" Alicia asked as Katie started to remove curlers from Angelina' s dark hair.  
  
"One of those fregin' got caught on the hem of the dress. I have made a decision that the fates are against me today and I should not go tonight. So I'm not going." Angelina said firmly. "Ouch Katie be careful." She yelped when Katie yanked her hair.  
  
"I am, that was on purpose. Angelina you are going tonight if I have to drag you and have the others standing out side every escape route. Why are you getting so Trewlaney on us? The fates, you hated the fates." Katie said as she continued to remove the rollers.  
  
"I don't know. I am scared to death about find out who this guy is. If I don't like him any more I'll break his heart. And then I'll run right to Fred who will be put on a spot and reject me just like I did to who ever he is and my relationship with Fred will be over and I'll have ruined my life." Angelina stated with only one breath.  
  
"AJ breathe. You are going to be fine. If this guys doesn't work out and neither does Fred. Than your prefect guy is out there some where looking for you. OK now sit still so I can finish your hair." Katie said as Angelina relaxed slightly.  
  
"Yeah and we will go out on Friday without the guys and find you the perfect bloke. Ok it will all turn out in the end." Alicia reiterated as the doorbell rang.  
  
"Al can you answer the door, if I move I'll have no hair left, Katie will rip it all out." Angelina asked as Katie detangled a strand of hair from a roller.  
  
Alicia opened the door to reveal a courier deliver guy. "Is this where I can find Angelina Johnson?" he asked.  
  
"Yes but she is preoccupied at the moment, can I sign for that," Alicia asked as the man nodded and handed her a clipboard and she added her signature to the delivery notice. She took the package. "Thank you very much." She said as she closed the door.  
  
"AJ there is another parcel here. Express Delivery. Do you want me to open it?" Alicia asked as she walked back into the room where Katie was arranging Angelina shoulder length hair into a neatly placed twist that accentuated her shoulders.  
  
"Yeah please, oww Katie that hurts." Angelina said as Katie pulled her hair again and the doorbell rang again. "I'm getting that this time have. Al, is that open yet." Angelina did not wait for a response from Alicia as she opened the door to reveal another delivery guy. This one carrying a large bundle of roses and a box of chocolates.  
  
"Angelina Johnson?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes." She responded as he handed her the flowers and Katie the chocolates.  
  
"Thank you." Angelina said as she closed the door. "Wow. This is nuts. Let's open the chocolates, while the new CD plays and I read my new note."  
  
"The CD is in the machine and just press play when you are ready." Alicia said as Katie opened the box.  
  
"This guy is rot your teeth out sweet. Listen to this:  
  
Dear Angel,  
  
You make me feel absolutely complete. Watching you makes me smile. Hearing your voice makes me weak in the knees. And having you near makes me feel calm even when the world is crash around me. Seven O'clock can not come fast enough. The song enclosed explains what you mean to me.  
  
Until We Meet Tonight  
  
Your Secret Admirer  
  
Al press play I want to hear this." Angelina said as music filled the room  
  
I don't need a lot of things  
  
I can get by with nothin'  
  
With all the blessings life can bring I've always needed something But I've got all I want when it comes to lovin' you You're my only reason, you're my only truth  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through I need you (whoa-oh)  
  
You're the hope that moves me to courage again (oh yeah) You're the love that rescues me when the cold winds rage And it's so amazin' 'cause that's just how you are and I can't turn back now 'cause you've brought me too far  
  
I need you like water, like breath, like rain I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate There's a freedom in your arms, that carries me through I need you (whoa-oh)  
  
Oh, yes I do, oh I need you like water, like breath, like rain I need you like mercy from Heaven's gate, There's a freedom in your arms, yeah, that carries me through I need you Oh, yes I do I need you oh, oh, oh I need you, oh-oh  
  
"AJ, remember my offer still stands, I want him." Katie said as the girls giggled.  
  
Two Hours Later..  
  
Angelina walked into Adam's Rib and was immediately approached by a Maitre'd.  
  
"Can I help you?" he asked.  
  
"I have a reservation. Angelina Johnson." She said as he took her coat.  
  
"Oh yes. The other member of your party has yet to arrive. But your table is ready. If you will follow me, please." He answered. He led her through the resteraunt into a large private room, where a band was setting up. "Here you are. If you need anything, just let me know." He said as he pulled out a chair.  
  
"AJ?" a voice said from the other end of the room.  
  
"Shea, Dean, Erin? What are you doing here?" Angelina asked intriqued.  
  
"Working, we got a call a week ago, from the owner of this place, some one requested us. But they had a specific list of songs. We only knew one of them, it's been a busy week. How about you?" Seamus answered.  
  
"You guys are here to play for me." Angelina responded.  
  
"Excuse Me." Erin called out from the floor where she was tuning her fiddle.  
  
"Yeah for two weeks now some old boyfriend of mine has been sending me notes with CD's, you know burned ones done on a home computer. With songs, love songs. I am supposed to meet him here at seven. But he's not here yet." She told the three.  
  
"Oh ok. Well we are supposed to start until eight. Isn't it or was it seven." Dean asked Erin who was attaching a cord to her amp.  
  
"Yeah seven. What songs were you sent AJ? We were sent one by *NSYNC, Shaggy, Vanessa Carlton, and a few others." Erin said as she got to her feet.  
  
"Yup those sound about right. Well I should go sit down and wait and concentrate on breathing I have not done that all day. Thanks for this guys. Wait a minute. Do you remember meeting any of my ex-boyfriends after a show?" Angelina asked.  
  
"No why?" Erin said.  
  
"Because he would have had to see you in a show to remember to book you tonight. Right? Maybe I am just grasping at straws." Angelina said as she took her seat facing the door.  
  
"Miss Brady this was left the desk for you. It is instructions." A waiter said as he poked his head in and addressed Erin.  
  
"Ok thanks." She responded as she took the note. "Well guys here we go our first request is about to begin. Good Luck AJ, I hope he is the man of your dreams." Erin said as she gave Angelina a quick hug before joining Seamus and Dean on the platform.  
  
"Thanks, but the man of my dreams is in no way this romantic." Angelina responded.  
  
"Ok ready. Off we go." Dean said as he started to play the opening melody of a song on his guitar. As Erin belt out the lyrics.  
  
I don't know what I was thinking 'Til I was thinking of you I don't remember a thing before I opened my eyes And you came into view I don't know what I was doing When there was nothing to do Must've been waiting for someone, baby Now I can see - I was waiting for you  
  
I'd give up my sight just to see you I'd beg, I would borrow and steal I'd cut off my hands just to touch you And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow There's nothing that I wouldn't do 'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me If I didn't have you  
  
Driving myself to distraction Until you got in my way I was just whistling Dixie 'til you struck up the band And they started to play I don't know how I was living Until you came in my life I always knew there was something wrong Then you came along Baby, you made it right  
  
I'd give up my sight just to see you I'd beg, I would borrow and steal I'd cut off my hands just to touch you And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow There's nothing that I wouldn't do 'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me If I didn't have you  
  
I was alone in the silence 'Til I was hearing your voice I couldn't see my way clear until you parted the clouds And you gave me a choice I couldn't pick up the pieces 'Til I was falling apart I didn't know I was bleeding 'Til your love fixed this hole, baby, here in my heart  
  
I'd give up my sight just to see you I'd beg, I would borrow and steal I'd cut off my hands just to touch you And tear out my heart so you'd know how I feel There's nowhere that I wouldn't follow There's no place that I'd rather be  
  
This life without you would be hollow This love is a gift, and you gave it to me All that I am, you have made me And baby, I know that it's true I'd give it all up in a heartbeat Just to spend every moment with you There's no place that I wouldn't follow There's nothing that I wouldn't do 'Cause I wouldn't wanna be me If I didn't have you  
  
  
  
"Have I ever told you how beautiful you are? You are my goddess. Just one question though. Am I who you thought I was?" A voice from behind her said.  
  
Angelina sat she knew the voice like she knew her own.  
  
A/N: If this is not a cliffhanger, I don't know what is? I am Sorry. Look for the next chapter some late next week at the latest. 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: If I were JK Rowling I would not be a broke student right now. So no, I do not own Harry Potter or anything related to the amazing books. Please do not sue me I am but a poor student. Plus I do not own any song used in this story. Though I wish I did. All Original Characters belong to my sick and twisted mind.  
  
Title: The Lyrical Admirer  
  
Written by: Laura-Nicole Spencer.  
  
Category: Romance/Song fic  
  
Setting: Angelina is 22 years old and working for the Dept. of Magical Sports.  
  
A/N: Well this is my last chapter unless I have a huge epiphany and write just one more. I would like to thank everyone who read this story. I will leave a complete list of the songs in a list at the end. I am considering writing a sequel or even a prequel. But right now I am going to write another story involving F/A well it won't be at first. Any way here we go.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
"I hoped it would be you." Angelina said as she stood to face her lover. "If it was not you, I was going to blow you off and go right to Hogsmeade. To find you. I never stopped loving you, even when you would even look at me. I Love you Fred."  
  
"I was hoping you would say that. Angel, will you marry me?" Fred asked her as he pulled a simple diamond ring out of his pocket. "I have had this since the day we broke up, I was about to ask you to marry me, but things got in the way."  
  
"Yeah, a Ford Mustang Shelby GT500. That night hurt in more way than one. Yes I will marry." She answered as she kissed him for what seemed like an eternity. "I'll have to tell Katie she can't have you."  
  
"Katie knew. Everyone did. Even Percy." Fred said as he and Angelina sat down to eat the dinner that had just arrived.  
  
"Katie knew, what about Al? She knew too." Angelina said as Fred nodded. "What about those three?"  
  
"Yup. I hired them last week and I gave them some cockamamie story to tell you if you arrived first. The only reason Katie knew was because she caught me. She came to the shop one day looking for Ollie. He was in the apartment with me writing love letters. Katie nearly hit the ceiling. She was furious, the only reason I had to night was so Kate didn't kill me. Well it would have happened eventually." Fred said playing with is food.  
  
"Well I guess I should thank Katie' s temper." Angelina said with a laugh. "Well my love how about a dance? I think they are playing our song." She said as Seamus started to sing.  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Forgetting all I'm lacking  
  
Completely incomplete  
  
I'll take your invitation  
  
You take all of me now  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I question where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
There's nothing else to lose  
  
There's nothing else to find  
  
There's nothing in the world  
  
That can change my mind  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
There is nothing else  
  
Desperate for changing  
  
Starving for truth  
  
I'm closer to where I started  
  
I'm chasing after you  
  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
  
Letting go of all I've held on to  
  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
  
I'm running and I question where to go  
  
And I don't know what I'm tapping into  
  
Just hanging by a moment here with you  
  
Just hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment  
  
Hanging by a moment here with you  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
Songs in order  
  
Chapter 1- Gone by *NSYNC Chapter 2- Hanging by a Moment by Life House There Ain't Nothing About You by Brooks and Dunn Chapter 3- Angel by Shaggy Chapter 4- Where Ever You Will Go by The Calling Chapter 5- Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton Chapter 6- Nobody Knows by Kevin Sharpe or The Tony Rich Project. Chapter 7- I Need You by LeAnn Rimes Chapter 8- Life House again. 


End file.
